Legend of Zelda A New Chapter
by thehomiewhowrites
Summary: When Link, a girl of 15, becomes Zelda's new guard, she is thrust into the journey of the hero. This time, she has more to worry about than Ganondorf, she has Demise as well. Upon drawing the Master Sword, the Sacred Flames leave it, causing the sword to weaken. Accompanied by Fi, Link sets out to save Hyrule. And who is the shady guy calling himself Dark? LinkXDark NOT YAOI
1. Prologue

Long ago, when Hyrule was still young, three golden goddesses descended upon the land. They were Din; the Goddess of Power, Nayru; the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore; the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her power created the earth we stand on. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave to the land the spirit of law. Farore created all the life forms to uphold the law and maintain peace.

Their labors complete, they departed to the heavens. Promising not to interfere with what occurs in the human world, they created 3 triangles from their power called the Tri-force. They created a sword as well, called the Master Sword. They finally chose one female human to protect the land of Hyrule and made her a goddess. Her name was Hyllia.

The power was without equal. Her Grace, Hyllia, was attacked by the Demon King, Demise. Sacrificing her divine form, she chose 2 mortals to destroy Demise. The first, Zelda, was the goddess reborn as mortal. The second, Link, was her chosen hero. All Her Grace could do was seal Demise away until the time was right. Within the master sword, She created a spirit named Fi to aid her hero when the time came.

Her final act was hiding the Tri-force. She gathered the remaining humans and placed them on an out cropping of land and sent it skyward. Beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds.

Centuries passed and the heroes chosen by the Goddess had begun their adventure. They went to the surface, but they had a rough landing. Groose, Link's childhood bully had grabbed onto Link as he descended. Encouraging Groose that everything was fine, Groose aided Link and Zelda in defeating The Imprisoned. An abomination like no other. Link fought with The Imprisoned, but once defeated, Ghirahim, the humanoid version of Demise's weapon, took Zelda and used her life force to break the seal on Demise. The seal being broken, Demise challenged Link.

A battle for the fate of the Tri-force and the world ensued. Swords clashed. The sound of connecting metal blows could be heard all around. When Link delivered the final blow, Demise, in all his anger, cursed all future descendants of Link and Zelda. He created a never ending cycle in which Demise chose a successor and gave all his rage and hatred to gain the pieces of the Tri-force and turn the world to darkness. Fi sealed Demise within the Master Sword, but at a cost. Fi was cursed with eternal slumber as to seal away his power.

Hundreds of years later, the cycle began. Reincarnations of Link and Zelda were given pieces of the Tri-force. Demise's successor was Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, he was also given a Tri-force piece. It was the Tri-force of Power, which gave him immense power and immortality. Link was given the Tri-force of Courage. Zelda was given the Tri-force of Wisdom.

Link had used the Master Sword enshrined within the Temple of Time to fight Ganondorf. With the help of the Seven Sages, Link was able to seal Ganondorf's power within the Master Sword. The cycle had truly begun.

The cycle that Demise had created repeated every hundred years. Now, it has been a century since the last time Ganondorf was sealed. But this time, it's not just the seal on Ganondorf's power that is weakening, but the seal on Demise as well. And this time, there is a major twist. Link is reincarnated as a girl.


	2. Chapter 1

"Link...," I hear a female voice say. "Soon your destiny will arrive. A destiny that holds the fate of Hyrule and the fate of the world."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" I yelled at the voice.

The woman replied,"All will be answered soon enough, Link..."

My dream shifts to an area of which I have never been. It looked like an arena in an open field. It was raining severely. There's lightning and thunder consuming a sound of laughter. I turn to see two men, both holding a similar sword, one laughing an evil, maniacal laugh. The first was a lot taller than me and had reddish-white flames as hair. He wasn't wearing much, from what I could tell it was just a black skirt. His body was black and had shiny scales all over. He had red demon eyes and a demon's face, that I could tell. The man that was laughing was tall as well, but not as tall as the other man. His hair was fire red, but was just that, hair. He had a pig-like face, red eyes and black armor. I was dressed in a green tunic an hat. Under the tunic was a chain mail type armor. I had white pants and brown boots. On my hands were gloves with wrist braces.

As if on cue, they both started toward me. I backed up, somewhat from fear, somewhat from instinct. I immediately reach for my usual sword I have sheathed on my back. The hilt felt different from my usual sword. I pulled the sword out with my left hand and found a shield there as well. The sword handle was purple and looked like wings when it transferred to the sword. The blade of the sword was shining white with power. I could vaguely make out the Triforce on the bottom of the blade. The shield was a normal Hylian knight's shield. The pig-faced man again laughed then said,"Well, hello little hero, or should I say, little 'girl'."

The other man said,"I never would have imagined my old adversary to be reincarnated as a girl of all things. This will be one interesting battle for sure! Hahaha!"

I smugly replied,"Well no one ever wants their final battle to be boring as hell, now do they? I hope this will be the last time I ever have to look at your ugly mugs again." Right as the pig-faced one attacked, my dad woke me up.

"Link! You need to get up! I'm going to Castle Town today to make some food deliveries! If you want to sign up to be a knight you better hurry up!" When I toppled out of bed (more like fell off the bed) I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

I replied,"I'm coming, let me get dressed real quick!" I put on my training tunic. It's an icy purple color with small patches from it ripping when my dad and I trained together. I left my short, dark blonde hair down so I could wear the hat properly. Every time I put my training tunic on, my light blue eyes sparkled as if I was excited for battle. My dad, Ricardo, is a current knight of Hyrule. He trained me only because I was willing to learn. As I walked down the stairs, I finally caught my breath. I also caught the delicious scent of my dad's homemade bread and bacon.

"Since I'm still a knight, and am very close to the captain of the castle guard, I will try and persuade him to let you guard the princess, since you are a girl," my dad said at the table.

"But I thought you said a knight of Hyrule?" I asked, semi disappointed.

"Well, since you said that you wanted to meet the princess, I thought that would be better."

"I guess so. I really hope she's not snobby like the princesses in those stories you used to tell me."

"Trust me, she's not. She's very kind and cares about every living thing in Hyrule."

When we finished breakfast, I washed the dishes, got my iron sword and my new wooden shield, and went to get the horses ready for departure. I live in Kakariko Village, right next to Death Mountain. In one of the stories my dad told me, Deat Mountain erupted, destroying the entire village. When I saddled my horse the dream I had began to trouble me. What destiny was that woman talking about? And who were those two men? I had no idea how much it actually mattered until my first day as Princess Zelda's guard.

When we got to Castle Town, the city was more crowded than when I normally come with my dad. I asked,"What's going on? Is it some festival or something?"

"I'll ask around," my dad replied. I walked over to a random shop and looked at the items they were selling. On their table were a buch of necklaces and rings and all different kinds of jewelry. My dad walked back up to me and said,"It's apparently a festival commemorating that they have made amends with the Gerudo tribe. Their leader is coming to serve as a representative of his tribe."

"HIS tribe? I thought it was a tribe of women?"

"They are. But once every hundred years, a male is born into their tribe and named their king. Look at the gates, he's coming!" We were in the front, so we got a pretty good view of him. He had a slight pig-like face and was in all black armor. When I looked at him, I recongnized him immediately.

'That's the same man that was in my dream!' I thought. I was staring right at him ridding his black horse into the town. He stared right back at me when he passed me. He must have seen the sword handle and he stopped right in front of me and asked,"What is your name?"

I replied staring straight at his face,"Link, sir."

"Well, Link, I hope you know how to use that sword since you are wearing it."

"I do, sir"

He whispered, "From what I hear, you're gonna need it." He laughed and continued his ride to the castle.

"It's time we went to the castle as well," dad said.

I replied, a little lost in thought, "Yeah."

When we got to the castle, the guard opened the door and showed us to the captain of the guard. While my dad and the captain talked, he told the guard that brought us to the captain to take me to the garden. It was absolutely beautiful! There were flowers of every type and color! It looked like a rainbow decided to be on the ground instead of in the air. Princess Zelda was out there as well reading a book. I didn't want to bother her so I asked the guard to take me back to my dad. As soon as I returned my dad had a huge smile on his face. "He said yes, and you start today," dad said. He picked me up and gave me a hug as big as his smile.

"Wait a sec, today? As in right now?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"I'll bring you your stuff tomorrow. I'm really happy for you, Link!"


	3. Chapter 2

** These are my authors notes. In these I normally will respond to reviews, thank people, and basically just spew out random info. I would like to thank Swamp Dragon Princess for being my fist story follower on this site! **

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

My dad left the castle and headed home. I waved goodbye as he got on his horse.

I asked, "Well, should I go meet Princess Zelda now?"

The guard captain said, "Yes, that's a good idea."

"I might need a map or something. I might get lost trying to find my way around the castle."

He chuckled, "No all you need to do is follow Zelda and make sure nothing happens to her. She's in the garden right now."

"Ok. Thank you sir!"

Zelda was still there reading her book. She was wearing a dress, the top was purple and the skirt was white with a gold stripe at the bottom. On the skirt was the Triforce, or the crest of the royal family. She looked about the same age as me, 16 or 17. Her golden hair was braided in the back. What could not fit in the braid, she wrapped light pink and light purple ribbons around. You could see her sapphire eyes deeply reading her novel.

I walked somewhat behind a bush and said, "Princess Zelda?"

"Yes. Who's there?" Her voice had a singsong ring when she spoke.

"My name is Link." I walked up so she could see me. "I'm your new guard. I came to meet you." My voice sounded a little nervous, but why wouldn't I be? I was meeting a princess for the first time.

"You said your name was Link, right?" She looked up from her book to my left hand. Unsatisfied, she asked, "Did you ever see a mark on your left hand that looked like this symbol?"

"As far as I know, no ma'am."

She giggled, "You don't have to be so formal."

I sat down next to her on the grass. "Why aren't you enjoying the festival?"

"I have never trusted the Gerudo King. But my father insists on letting him represent his tribe."

"Do you know his name?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm. It's Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf..." I saw a shadow come towards me and Zelda. I began to draw my sword, when a man said,"There's no need for that." He moved toward Zelda. "Hello again, Link. Princess allow me to find you some better company."

Zelda replied,"Ganondorf, this girl is my new guard. No matter what, she has to stay by my side at all times.

"So that's why you had a sword when we met at the festival." I nodded. "I also came to inform you that lunch will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you, Ganondorf. Come Link, I need to go get ready."

"Ok," I said and I followed Zelda out from the garden and to her room. The way there was amazing! The floor was made of shiny white marble and the ceiling arched about 25-30 feet high. There were pillars along the walls that arched with the ceiling. When we arrived at Zelda's room, to call it big would be an understatement. It was enormous! The ceiling in the room did the same as the ceiling in the hall. Her bed had light pink and light purple covers, her giant windows had purple curtains, and there was a couch on the left wall. There's a vanity with make up, (a princesses best friend) a silver brush, and hair ties and ribbons. She had a dresser near her bed on the right wall.

"Wow!" I said.

Zelda said,"You get used to it after a while."

"Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch over there. After lunch would you like me to show you around the castle?"

"Yes, please!"

"You don't have to be so formal. Sit either next to me or across from me at lunch, ok?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to sit near Ganondorf."

"Zelda, can I tell you something?"

"Sure..."

"Last night..." and I told her about the dream. When I finished, her eyes widened. "I know Ganondorf was the pig-faced one, but who was the other guy. He looked slightly like Ganondorf."

"I wish I knew Link. More importantly, in the dream, you were wearing the Hero's clothes and had the Master Sword. I don't know what to make of it." A knock on Zelda's door stopped her from saying anything else.

"Princess Zelda, lunch is ready," a maid said as she opened the door.

"I'm coming," Zelda answered. "Just follow me, Link."

"Ok," I replied. The walk to the dining hall was fast and easy. The king greeted us with a smile. I sat across from Zelda, which was ok, but I was also next to Ganondorf as well. I looked at Zelda and mouthed,"Help me!" She could not do anything though. When lunch was served, Ganondorf tried to make polite conversation with Zelda. When that failed, he began to ask me questions about where I was from, what it was like, ect. I answered honestly on all the questions except one.

"Have you heard the legends about the hero of time?" he asked.

The whole table stopped talking and stared at us I must have blushed because I felt the blood rush to my face. "Yes, I have," I lied. The table started talking again. I looked at Zelda. She mouthed,"Later."

When lunch ended, Ganondorf bade Zelda and I farewell. I followed Zelda back to her room. The sight of the room still somewhat amazed me. Zelda asked,"You lied when you said you knew the story, didn't you?"

I replied,"Yes and no. I've heard about it, but I've never heard the legend itsself."

"Well, I will not have an ignorant guard, especially if she bears the same name as the hero."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, my update dates have changed to Tuesdays-Thursdays. I apologize for the inconvenience **

Zelda began her story,"A long time ago, there was a young Kokiri boy. His name was Link. He was the only Kokiri without a fairy. Soon, the guardian of the Kokiri forest, the Great Deku Tree was approached by a Gerudo man in black armor. He asked the Deku Tree for the Kokiri's Emerald. The Great Deku Tree refused. He could feel the man's evil intentions. The Gerudo man cursed the Deku Tree, for when he died, he would be able to take the Emerald. The Great Deku Tree, sensing the danger ahead, sent the fairy, Navi, to find Link and help him break the curse on him.

"When he got to the Deku Tree, he was attacked by the parasite infecting the Deku Tree. Using the slingshot he made, and with the help of the "boss" of the Kokiri, Mido, he was able to defeat the parasite. The Deku Tree explained to Link what was happening and that he was the only one who could stop it. He told Link to go to Hyrule Castle and give the stone to the Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda. He was told that he wasn't a Kokiri, but a Hylian. He left the Kokiri Forest. He arrived at Hyrule Castle and snuck in to meet the princess. He talked to Zelda, explaining to her everything the Deku Tree told him. Princess Zelda tells Link of her prophetic dreams, explaining that she had seen him come from the forest and break through a veil of darkness, accompanied by a fairy guide and bearing a green and shining also warns him about Ganondorf, the desert man clad in black whom Zelda believes is symbolized by the dark clouds of her dreams, and his evil intention to steal the Triforce of Legend from the Sacred Realm. With the power of the goddesses, his desire to subjugate the world would be realized. In order to do this, Ganondorf would require not only the three Spiritual Stones of Hyrule, but also the Ocarina of Time, currently guarded by Zelda.

Zelda insists that Link track down the other two Spiritual Stones, so that they might beat Ganondorf to the Triforce and put an end to his plot.

"Link sets out for Death Mountain and Zora's Domain, where he succeeds in assisting both the Gorons and the Zoras in quelling the calamities that Ganondorf had wrought in his pursuit of the Triforce and is awarded with the other two Spiritual Stones, the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire for his efforts. He returns to Hyrule Castle to inform Zelda of his success, only to witness the castle on fire and Zelda being attacked by Ganondorf. Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle in an attempt to steal the Ocarina of Time, and Princess Zelda was forced to flee with her loyal attendant Impa in order to keep the sacred relic from Ganondorf's hands. As she passes Link on the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town, she throws the ocarina into the moat to give him the chance to enter the Sacred Realm and retrieve the Triforce. In hot pursuit, Ganondorf charges across the drawbridge, asking Link which way they went. Link feigning ignorance, Ganondorf blasted him with dark magic as he tries to stand in his way. Dismissing Link as no immediate threat to his power, he speeds off in his pursuit of the princess.

"Link went to get the ocarina and set towards the Temple of Time. When he opened the door, the Master Sword was beyond it on a pedestal. He pulls it out, unaware that he let Ganondorf in as well. Link was not old enough to wield the Master Sword, soul his soul was asleep in the temple for seven years. He was awakened by the sage of light. Giving Link a medallion to give Link his power, he tasked Link with finding the other six sages. Only then could he take on Ganondorf and defeat him. Link went to each temple and freed only five of the six sages. Ganondorf attacked as Link was reunited with Zelda. Following Ganondorf to his castle, he found his way through with help of the sages. He made it to Ganondorf, and fought a heroic battle. He won, but Ganondorf, with his last breath, tried to bring the castle down around them. After he and Zelda escaped, Ganondorf, having obtained the Triforce of Power from the Sacred Realm, was turned into a horrifying beast.

"Link fought him, with Zelda and the six sages aid, and defeated him. But with the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was immortal. It gave Zelda the idea to seal him within the Sacred Realm. Zelda also revealed herself to be the seventh sage. After the seal was complete, Link put the Master Sword back in its pedestal. Zelda sent Link back to the past to live the life he was meant to live. When he arrived, he immediately warned the royal family of Ganondorf's plot. His power was sealed away and he was set for execution. That's the legend in its entirety."

I say with amazement in my voice," The way you tell it, it's as if you were there."

"I want you to know all the details." As she finished a guard walked into the room and announced,"My Princess, our friend from the Twilight is here. She requests an audience with you immediately."

Zelda replies,"Tell her I am waiting in my room. We can speak in here."

"Yes Princess, I'll tell her at once."

After the guard left, I said,"I thought the Mirror of Twilight was broken."

Zelda seemed surprised when she heard me say that. She said,"I thought only the royal family knew about that."

"My dad's a knight. That's the only way i know." Then the princess of Twilight walked in.

She curtsied and said,"Princess, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but there is a major issue in the Twilght Realm." She didn't seem to notice me at all.

"What is it?" Zelda replied. She seemed very concerned, but then I remembered. She and the Twilight Princess are best friends.

She replied,"Somehow, there is a virus spreading. It has been turning my subjects to mindless beasts!"

I finally said something,"That's awful! What can we do to help?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Link. I'm Zelda's new guard." I bowed.

Zelda said,"I believe we should go and see what's going on."

"No Princess. You cannot go into the Twilght Realm. Link, however, may be able."

Zelda and I said at the same time,"WHAT?!"

The Twilight Princess answered,"Give me your sword arm." I gave her my left arm. She pulled up my sleeve. "Never mind. I was wrong on my assumption. You would be able to come into the twilight if you had the Triforce of Courage."

"Link," Zelda began. "Would you please step outside to the balcony for a minute? I would like to talk to Midna alone."

"Oh. Of course." I stepped onto the balcony and had a magnificent view of Hyrule. They had closed the door behind me. I wanted to hear what they were saying. I am a little nosy when it comes to people talking about me. I took off my sword to press my ear against the glass. Luckily, they just started talking.

"Midna, there's something I should tell you about Link," Zelda said.

Midna said,"I'm listening." Zelda recalled the story of my dream. When she was through,Midna replied,"Then Link is definitely the hero. But why does she not bear the Triforce?"

"The heroes are not given the Triforce at birth, they are given when they prove themselves."

I stopped paying attention to their conversation and looked off the balcony to an alarming sight and sound. People were screaming, buildings were ablaze, and a man in black armor was riding toward the castle, leading hords of bokoblins to attack. "Ganondorf..." I rushed into the room, saying,"Zelda, Midna, we need to leave. Now!"

"What? Why?" asked Midna. She sounded somewhat frightened.

"Take a look outside!"

~~~Authors note~~~

All information for the hero of time legend goes to . I could not figure out how to summarize the story of ooc well, so I went there to get my info for that part in this chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Zelda said,"I know a secret way out. It takes us straight to the stables so we can grab a horse."

"That's brilliant!" I said. The guards were not even in the corridors. Zelda led us to the knight's chambers. She felt along the wall looking for a secret brick or behind the picture frames for something to press.

When she found the button, she said,"The knights would use this when they needed to get the princess out of the castle and to safety."

"Well, I guess this hasn't been used in a long time," I said, almost walking into a cobweb. I love secret passages, but not when there are cobwebs. It was muggy and damp, like a forest after it rains. Brick and stone lined the walls. When we got out I asked,"Midna, can you ride a horse?"

"No." She sounded embarrassed.

"You and Zelda ride together. I'll trail behind to hold off Ganondorf if he spots us. I may need something to shoot projectiles."

"I hid a bow near my horse. You can use that."

"Thanks." I grabbed the bow and set off behind Midna and Zelda. I knocked an arrow just to be safe. We sped off as soon as we reached the drawbridge. Luckily Ganondorf was still in the castle searching. I caught up with Zelda and Midna and said,"I know where Zelda can hide."

"Where?"

"In plain sight."

"What?"

"I mean you can't act like a princess for a while. What we can do is dress you up like a commoner or a maid and have you live where he can see you, but not even know you're there. If I do good enough, we can put you back in the castle as a frightened maid."

Midna replied,"That's good for Zelda, but what should I do?"

"Stick with me and tell me where whatever portal you used to get here is, and I'll take you there. I think it would be a good idea if you help us from there."

"And do what?"

"I don't know. Maybe you would be safer with me, but I'm not sure. I don't really know what should happen, I don't. But I don't want either of you in harms way." As soon as I finish my last sentence I hear hooves behind us.

"Think I wouldn't follow you? Think again!"

"Dammit! I wasn't looking good enough!"

"Give me Princess Zelda and I'll let you walk away with your lives," Ganondorf said.

"Keep dreaming!" I drew my sword and shield.

"That's a mistake you're going to regret, girl." He blasted a ball of dark magic at me. I dodged and waited for another attack. He threw another and I used his open stance to attack. He saw it coming, but didn't move. He grabbed my left wrist before I could execute my strike fully. He whispered in my ear,"You should never attack the wielder of the Triforce of Power, but I bet you didn't know about that, did you? You could be a great addition to my warriors. What do you say?"

"Not on your life!" I broke free of his grasp and made a nice slice on his arm. He looked enraged.

"Zelda would be a fine prize, if you do not cooperate." He lunged for Zelda. I tried to step in the way and block him with my shield, but I didn't make it in time. He said,"I got my prize! Link, try and take her back! Hahaha!" He sped away on his black steed.

"Link!" Zelda screamed. Her eyes were full of fear.

"No Zelda! Dammit!" After the event was over, my left hand began to glow in a triangular shape.


End file.
